<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Люби меня by sir_niramas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290346">Люби меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas'>sir_niramas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Songfic, russian pop music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша танцует с Нейтаном.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Люби меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний раз Миша танцевал медляк очень давно – тонкая талия партнёрши, неловкие каблуки, её смущенная улыбка и их обоюдно неприязные попытки поцеловаться; сейчас он не пробует, чувствует, что хочется не этого. Успеется всё, успеется именно так, как хочется им обоим – сердце Нейтана стучит в предвкушении.</p><p>Иногда кажется, что каждый ковёр запомнил их шаги, каждая стена испробовала их спины, каждая замочная скважина подглядела их счастливые лица, когда они танцевали под что-то яркое и солнечное; как тени рисовали необъяснимый узор на стене, а рука в руке под «Я то что надо» держала крепко, что не отпустить – да и отпускать не хотелось. И каждый рассвет читал мысли Миши – мысли Нейтана – в эти долгие полгода между их встречами.</p><p>Нейтан держится за Коляду; кажется, повиснет – соскучился, не наговорились, не прикасались друг к другу с лета; у Миши тёплое плечо, смущённые глаза и щёки пятнами в красном. А ещё у Миши откровенно странный музыкальный вкус, да и руки дрожат от ночного предвкушения; после пары треков он всё же находит то, что хотел.</p><p>
  <i>Непокорная моя любовь<br/>Любит не меня уже который год.</i>
</p><p>Не было бы ложью сказать, что Чену нравятся русские песни – полуправдой, скорее. Ему нравится, как Миша пытается объяснить смысл строчек (английский у него не совсем неандертальский), нравятся слова вполголоса, как они не попадают в ритм совсем – нравится.</p><p>Миша понижает голос, говорит куда-то совсем в плечо; он горячий, и шею у Нейта прошивает мурашками. Вдвоём они качаются, безуспешно пытаясь войти в ритм, а дистанция между ними много меньше привычных школьных тридцати сантиметров. Всё так, как должно быть. Плечи под ладонями Чена от вдоха приподнимаются; знакомое и слегка тоскливое задерживается у Нейтана на затылке, за кудряшками – и сколько же им пришлось пройти ради этого момента?</p><p>
  <i>Те же стены и цветы,<br/>Те же люди и стихи,</i>
</p><p>Нейт прижимает его ближе, жадно вслушиваясь в слова; пытается разобрать, какой же голос у <i>«Buckwheat»</i>, но слышит только Мишу, и так даже лучше. Слышит его улыбку, знает, что тонкие губы сейчас продолжат, почти синхронно с музыкой; сам улыбается, слегка прогибаясь навстречу рукам – не дрожат.</p><p>
  <i>Те же мысли и слова вслух.</i>
</p><p>У Миши мысли те же; слова те же; «вслух» - всё то же, что у Нейтана, одно на двоих, цельное и неразделимое, пробовать разделять нельзя. Один на двоих стук сердца, оба готовы через паузу рассказывать о своём «вслух».</p><p>И «вслух» - это полгода тренировок, когда каждый упрямо после своего вечернего льда ждал сообщения. Молчание в скайпе. Желание увидеть другого в каждом прохожем. Ещё одна медаль – средство, новые обещания, новая уверенность, готовность биться за каждую секунду того времени, где они сейчас.</p><p>Мише вдохнуть тяжело – боится порушить всё; и Нейтан тоже молчит, даже после новой строчки они не сразу ориентируются.</p><p>
  <i>Люби меня, люби</i>
</p><p>И формулировка на английском кривая, и голос подсевший; просьба, как признание, горячечная, порывистая, и всего лишь перевод – нет, не всего лишь. Руку вернуть в руку, ответить не словами – Нейтан старается, чтобы Миша почувствовал, что внутри него тоже горит, сверкает лучше сверхновой то самое, почему они сейчас здесь.</p><p>
  <i>Ярким огнём,<br/>Ночью и днём,</i>
</p><p>Чен совсем не против остаться со своим вряд-ли-соперником так навечно – лениво покачиваться, прикрыв глаза, слушать, как Миша говорит-говорит-говорит. Как ранами по телу расходится страшное понимание, что до следующего такого вечера ещё долго, как руки его оказываются прямо там, где жжёт неизбежностью, осознанием – лечат, обещают, успокаивают: будет больше, будет снова, слаще и ярче, всё будет.</p><p>Нейтан верит.</p><p>
  <i>Сердце сжигая,</i>
</p><p>И позже вечером, когда Миша укутывает его в простыню вместе с ним – Чену надо будет идти, но можно позволить себе немного времени – он чувствует тёплую руку на щеке. Прилипшие ко лбу кудряшки отводит в сторону; Нейтан приоткрывает глаз и улыбается. Миша улыбается в ответ – нежно и честно.</p><p>
  <i>— Люби меня, люби.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>